German Empireball
German Empireball |nativename = Deutsches Kaiserreichball|image = Victory German Empire.png|imagewidth = |caption = Es lebe der Kaiser!|reality = German Empire (Second Reich)|government = Federal monarchy|capital = Berlinball|affiliation = Central Powers|personality = |language = German|religion = Christianityball|friends = Austria-Hungaryball Ottomanball Kingdom of Moroccoball|enemies = UKball Franceball Belgiumball Kingdom of Italyball|likes = Ironclad, Bismark, Der Kaiser|hates =Being blamed for WW1, Treaty of Versailles, |founded = 1871|ended = 1918|predecessor = North German Confederationball Kingdom of Bavariaball Kingdom of Württembergball Grand Duchy of Badenball, Grand Duchy of Hesseball|successor = Weimar Republicball Polandball Saarball (1920–1935) Free City of Danzigball Lithuaniaball|intospace =Not Yet |status = Dead|notes =|gender = Male|bork = Reich Reich|food = Polandball|onlypredecessor = Holy Roman Empireball|predicon = HRE|onlysuccessor = Weimar Republicball|nexticon = Germany}} German Empireball, or Reichball, was Germanyball from 1871 to 1918. He lived from the Unification of Germany in 1871 to the abdication of Kaiser Wilhelm II in November 1918, when when he was succeeded by a Federal republic. He is noted to have hit Russian Empireball in World War 1, that the February and October revolutions sparked in Russian Empireball, which in turn caused Soviet Unionball to come into existance. Advice for Polandballers On Reddit, moderators strictly prohibit using Reichtangle to represent the second reich. In the other, less stern countryball communities, German Empireball and Reichtangle are interchangeable in representation of the second reich. How to draw Drawing Reichball is simple: # Divide the circle shape into three vertical stripes # Color them black, white and red # Draw the eyes and you are finished. Relationships Der Kaiser Reichtangle - he is Kaiser, Ich can nicht disobey Friends Central Powers *Austria-Hungaryball *Ottomanball (you were fucking useless!) *Bulgariaball Central Powers' client states *Belarusian People's Republicball *Berbersball *Don Republicball *DR Georgiaball *Duchy of Courland and Semigalliaball (1918) *Kingdom of Finlandball *Kingdom of Lithuaniaball (1918) *Irish Republicball *Mountainous Republic of the Northern Caucasusball *Kingdom of Polandball (1916-1918) *South African Republicball *Ukrainian People's Republicball *United Baltic Duchyball Colonies * Witulandball * German East Africaball * Kionga Triangleball * German South-West Africaball * German West Africaball * German Cameroonball * German Togolandball * German New Guineaball * German Samoaball * Kiautschouball * Tientsinball Enemies Triple Entente * UKball * Franceball * Russian Empireball * USAball * Belgiumball * Kingdom of Romaniaball * Kingdom of Italyball * Portugalball Gallery comic929.png 4udbLYY.png|How Austria-Hungaryball is blind The Spanish Compromise.png TheGreatWar2.png Reddit_3_tankista_German_Empire_WW1.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg WW1 July '14.png 'i1F8ACS.png OD2DnP2.png EOBZzx7.png 'vb8UWCf.png Comicforwiki1.png Hotje4q.png 'gLC2v2I.png 'wwkvya7.png 'iJuJnxv.png Tl64SIh.png Q4D0pUT.png JbbeI87.png OOOIV1F.png G2JPDVu.png 3. Gott verdammt, Österreich.png See also *German Empireball Facebook page *Reichball Facebook page }} Category:Historical Countryball Category:Empire Category:Protestant Category:Catholic Category:Germanic Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Africa Category:Europe Category:Chinaball Category:Tea Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Sushi Removers Category:Monarchy Category:German Empireball Category:Central Powers Category:Central Europe Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Namibiaball Category:Togoball Category:Cameroonball Category:Tanzaniaball Category:Papua New Guineaball Category:Germanyball Category:Polandball Category:Franceball Category:Denmarkball Category:Russiaball Category:Belgiumball Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Czechball Category:Netherlandsball Category:Danish Speaking Countryball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Polish Speaking Countryball Category:Czech Speaking Countryball Category:Dutch Speaking Countryball Category:Sorbian Speaking Countryball Category:Low German Speaking Countryball Category:Bavarian Speaking Countryball Category:Frisian Speaking Countryball Category:Swabian Speaking Countryball Category:Lithuanian Speaking Countryball Category:Imperialist